Searching For Blood
by Goddess Hunter
Summary: After a admitting his feelings for Relena, Heero finds another woman and so have the OTHER GUYS! Now their going to try and get their revenge 5yrs later & w an unexpected twist


**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

_*~__August 19, 200__ A.C. ~*_

'_I never thought I would leave Heero.  Last week he told me that he loved me and I gladly accepted his love with open arms. We kissed passionately and furiously made love for the first time that night. I LOVE HIM SO WHY AM I LEAVING HIM?!?  I'll tell you why because I spotted him with another woman and they were kissing! KISSING!!!! I went to Hilde and I soon found out all the other Gundam pilots were dating other women too.  I saw the looks on Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy and Sally's faces. It was a look of hurt, much like my own, though they were not dating any of the pilots, they were still heart broken. That's when we were given a proposition by the same Doctors who made the boys what they were.  The doctors want to make me and the girls soldiers. PERFECT soldiers. We accept proposal, and now we are going to Mars to train.  So we can get our revenge. Too bad no one knows my secret. No one knows except for J, of course. I wonder what it will look like I guess I'll just have to wait nine months to find out' _

Relena closed her dairy for the first time since they had gotten to the space port half-hour ago. The L1 Colony was bustling with people, happy people.  She felt like crying but kept on her emotionless face.  She couldn't be happy anymore.

"Hey Relena, lets go our rides here."

              Relena looked at her best friend Hilde.  You could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep but she was still turning guys head in her skin-tight black jumper. Duo had bought it for her. Hilde's violet-black hair had grown out since the war, but she still kept it short, just barely reaching her shoulders. Her dark violet eyes have dulled some what, and she wore black boots so she looked 5'5" in stead of 5'3". 

 Relena had changed a lot too; her hair had been chopped off, so it reached her shoulders, as a donation a few years back but it had since grown back to its normal spot in her mid back. She was about 5'6" and was extremely tan from a vacation not that long ago in Mexico.  She wore dark jeans, white spaghetti strap with a white zip up sweatshirt over it, and to top it all off her favorite white and pink vans.  

Everybody else looked the same, feature wise, except for Dorothy who lost that fork eyebrow thing she had during the wars. _'Thank God.'_ And everybody was dressed casually, except for Dorothy who looked like she was going to work, wearing brown slacks and a long sleeved cream colored button up shirt. Catherine wore light colored jeans and a pink sweater, that matched her pink tennis shoes, that fell off her shoulder so you could see her black bra. While Sally wore tight black jeans, tight white shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket.   

          "Yo, Relena, you coming or what?" Hilde gave her a quick smile and began to walk to the rest of the group. 

         "Yeah, I'm coming" Relena carefully placed her diary in her duffle bag, closed it, and placed it on her shoulder.  Scanning the crowd before leaving, Relena turned and sprinted toward her friends who were at the gate already. "Hey guys wait up!" They wait for with smiles on their faces at her childish antics. She stops in front of them panting for air.

         "Tired already Relena," joked Sally, "we haven't even started."

            "Shut up Sally." She gave Sally a smirk before giving the receptionist her ticket and went in to find her seat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inside the plane*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          All the girls sat together in their private space jet. A few of the Doctors lackeys were piloting them to Mars for their training. Cathy and Sally were reading from various books and magazines reading everybody their horoscopes or embarrassing stories that were inside.  Hilde and Relana were dead sleep, leaning against each other for support. Dorothy smiled at her friends; she knew this would probably be her last smile before her life was turned completely upside down. Qautre was never hers to begin with but it still hurt to see Susan and him together. She turned her head and looked at the window she could tell that they will be landing on Mars in about an hour. Yet she still continued to stare at it and began to whisper to herself.

"Soon all I know will be no more, I will begin my training to become a soldier and no matter what I will get my revenge on Susan for taking Qautre away from me. Let the training on Hell begin."  

************ Hey everybody this is my 2nd story, my 1st one is based on YU-GI-OH! called _Demon Angel. So if you want you can read it and tell me what you think, ask questions, give tips, its cool. JUST PLEASE REVIEW even if you don't like my story I just want to know that people are actually reading my story. Thanx Guys!! TTFN!!!_


End file.
